Please don't feed the vampire!
by Death Angel's Shadow
Summary: It's like the goosebumps book Please don't feed the vampire, but Beyblade version. I'm not sure if its all that funny. Please R&R! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

DAS: I hope ya like this story! I didn't copy the entire story word from word.

KK: ya sure?

DAS:Yep!

Tigercubsis: Hello!

DAS: YAY! Tigercubsis is hear!

KK:YAAAAAAAY!

Tigercubsis:Yep, and I'm on sugar hi! _runs around the room_

DAS:o.O

KK:yeah...--

DAS: Tigercubsis, would ya do disclamer?

Tigercubsis: SURE! DAS and KK don't own beyblade, but theyhave the goosebump book, Please don't feed the vampire

* * *

Chapter 1, It' Starts!

"I look like a nerd, don't I? Like a complete nerd" Tyson moaned to Max.

Tyson looked into mirror at his costume and winced. "Halloween is only

a few of days away. I'm doomed!".

"Well Tyson, you do look pretty stupid" Max admitted. "Where did you get that costume anyway?"

"It's called vampire in a tube"(A/N I didn't want to copy the entire story, So I improvised) explained Tyson

holding up a cardboard tube. "I bought it from Candy at the Wicked Warshop" (A/N I couldn't think of a good name')

"I don't belive it!" Max slapped his forehead. "You bought a costume from that crazed teenager who thinks that she is

a vampire?" "Come on Max, she never acts like a vampire" exclaimed Tyson.

"Okay, okay" said Max "But your costume is still ridiculous. It's just a set of plastic fangs, a cheap little black

cape, and a fake tattoo of fang marks on your neck. Isn't there anything else in that tube?"

Tyson picked up the tube and peered inside. "Hey look!" cried Tyson.

"What?" asked Max, looking intrested. "There _is_ something else in the tube. Tyson answered.

Tyson reached in and pulled out a small plastic packet that was stuck inside. It looked like a little

pack of ketchup. "What is it?" Max moved closer.

"I think it's fake blood" Tyson told Max. "Really? Cool," Max said.

He picked up the vampire in a tube and reads the label. "That's weird. It

doesn't say anything on the tube about fake blood."

Tyson noticed some writing on the packet. In bloodred letters, it says **DANGER-**

**KEEP AWAY.** Tyson handed the packet to Max. He read the label and his eyes grew wide.

"Are you going to open it?" Max asked. Tyson gulped.

_The words on the packet are kind of scary_ he thought.

_But I'm dying to know what's inside, should I open it?_

* * *

KK: did ya enjoy? plz review!

DAS:YEAH! YEAH! _runs around the room with Tigercubsis_

KK: Oh no, she's on sugar hi to!

Tigercubsis:You got that right! I fead her some of my sugar! _holds up bag of sugar_

DAS:Yeah!

KK:ok...we will have Max and Ray in next chapter.

Tigercubsis:Yeah Max!

DAS: Yeah Ray!

KK:--...review


	2. What's going on?

DAS:Ok, the reason I couldn't update on this story is because my computer was acting up.

KK:Yeah, but now we are able to update! Hooray!

tigercubsis:Ok, where is Max?

DAS:And Ray?

KK:Ok, they are here...

Max:Hey tigercubsis!

Ray:Hi DAS..

tigercubsis and DAS:HI!

KK:--'...Let's just do disclamer

Max:I'll do it! DAS and KK don't own Beyblade and they never will!

DAS and KK:Thanx...-o-

* * *

Chapter 2, What's going on?

"Yeah" Tyson told Max.

"Be careful" Max warned. "You don't want to squirt that gunk all over your cute little cape."

"Thanks, jokeboy," Tyson grumbled.

Tyson tried to open the packet with his fingernails, but the plastic wouldn't tear.

Frustrated, he pulled his fake fangs out of his mouth. Then he put the packet between his teeth and yanked hard.

A syrupy liquid shot out, spilling into his mouth. A tiny bit dribbled out, leaving a red streak on his chin.

"Ummmm. Yum!" Tyson said, slurping up the liquid.

_It's so good! I want to drink every last drop!_ Tyson thought. And with that, he quickly squeezed

the rest of the packet into his mouth. (A/N _shudders_) "What _is_ that stuff?" Max asked, squinting at Tyson.

"It definitely isn't ketchup," Tyson replys. "But it's excellent. I love it!"

"It's gross," Max declares, scowling. "It looks like blood. Real blood."

"Blood?" Tyson cries. "No way that's blood!" he said with a nervous laugh.

But his heart starts to beat faster.

_Could it be? I remember scraping my hand last week and I licked the wound._

_This stuff taste the same. Maybe. _Tyson thought_ But I have something else on my mind._

"I'm thirsty" Tyson declared rushing to the kitchen. "I've got to get a drink."

Max followed him, talking a mile a minute.

"If you didn't swallow, spit it out," he ordered. "Gargle with mouthwash. Or maybe brush with toothpaste! Or do both!"

"Water," Tyson groaned. "I'm so thirsty! I need water."

Tyson stuck his mouth under the faucet to gulp from the tap. But as soon as the water touched Tyson's tongue, he jerked away.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed "That taste terrible."

"I thought you were thirsty," Max said, eyeing him strangely.

"I am," Tyson told Max. "But not for water. For...something else."

* * *

DAS:Yeah! A cliffy!

KK:What is Tyson thirstry for? Find out next chappie!

Max:Candy! _takes tigercubsis's bag of candy_

tigercubsis:NOOO! My only bag!

Max:It's mine now! HAHAHA! _runs off_

tigercubsis:Oh no you don't! _runs after Max_

DAS:While we go get them two...

KK:Please review!


	3. A vampire!

DAS:Ok, we are back!

KK:And we have tigercubsis and Max back, too.

Ray:We just had to use a little sleep gun to get them asleep.

tigercubsis and Max: _asleep on the couch_

DAS:Sorry tigercubsis...and Max

KK:Ok, Ray disclamer plz.

Ray:Ok, DAS and KK don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 3, A vampire!

_I desperlately thirsty for...that red craneberry juice in the fridge_ Tyson thought.

But when he takes a sip, he spits it back out. _It tastes lousy_ he thought.

"I feel weird" Tyson moaned. "How come the room got so bright? The light is killing my eyes."

Before Max could answer, Tyson races to his room and closed all the blinds.

When Max caught up with Tyson, Tyson slammed the door and turned off the light.

They both stood in the darkness.

"Maybe you're coming down with the flu," Max suggested, popping some bubblegum into his mouth.

_I only hope it's the flu. But I have a bad feeling..._Tyson thought.

He slowly turned and gazed into the mirror.

"No!" Tyson cried when he saw what was staring back.

He stares into the mirror.

_Nothing_ stares back at him.

_Of course, that's because the room is pitch black._ Tyson thought.

But when he snapped on his desk lamp, his worst fear comes true.

_I have no reflection. I'm not there!_ Tyson thought panicly.

Max peered into the mirror. He stopped chewing his gum.

"Whoa!" Max breathed. "What happened to you?"

_I know what happened. I know why I have no reflection. I'm a vampire!_ Tyson thought again panicly (A/N Is that even a word?)

"You've got to help me, Max" he moaned.

"Yikes!" Max cried. "What's happening to your teeth?"

"My teeth?" Tyson said weakly. He touched his canines.

_They're growing! _Tyson thought with a sickening shock. _Turning into long, pointy fangs!_

"I'm so thirsty!" he moaned. "For blood!"

He stared longingly at Max's neck.

"Keep away from me!" Max cried, stumbling backwards.

_I want to, I need to--but can I? _Tyson thought _Can I drink my own friend's blood?_

* * *

DAS:Ok, another cliffy!

Ray:What time do you think they'll wake up?

KK:Probaly next chapter.

DAS:Right!

tigercubsis and Max: _still asleep_

Ray:Until next time...

KK:Plz review!


	4. Which choice, which choice?

DAS: Ok, KK is on a break right now, so I'm hosting. And as for tiger and Max.

tiger and Max:_sleeping_

DAS:Still...sleeping...-.- Anyway, enjoy!

Disclamer:DAS doesn't own Beyblade!

* * *

Chapter 4, Which choice, which choice?

Tyson gazed at Max's neck as if it were a tasty milk shake.

"I need some liquid refreshment" Tyson said, while drooling.

"Get away from me!" Max shrieks, taking off.

Tyson ran after him and cornered him in the kitchen.

"I know what'll stop a vampire" Max wheezes.

Max reached into the freezer and pulled out...

A steak! Max ramed the frozen filet mignon into Tyson's chest.

"You need a _stake_ to kill a vampire" Tyson snarled.

"That's S-T-A-K-E, dope." Tyson reached for Max's neck again.

Max yanked out his bubblegum and jams it into Tyson's mouth.

_Smart Move!_ Max thought.

By the time Tyson unstuck the gum from his fangs, he came to his senses.

"Sorry Max" Tyson said. "I lost my head."

"That's alright" Max said, accepting his apolgy.

_I can see Max still doesn't trust me, not completly_ Tyson thought.

Tyson buried his face into his hands.

"What am I going to do? I'm a vampire! A cruddy, bloodsucking vampire!"

Max paced around the room.

"The way I see it, you've three choices" he began.

"Choice number one: Go back to where you bought this stupid costume, and ask the

Vampire Women to help. It's her fault you're a vampire, right? He sold it to you."

"Maybe" Tyson agreed. "But what if she can't help? What else?"

"Choice number two: We call the rest of the team and get them to help, but you might

go crazy again and bite one of them."

"Yeah" said Tyson. "I don't want that to happen, but what's my third choice?"

"Your third choice is the most dangerous," Max announced solemnly.

"What's my third choice, Einstein?" Tyson repeated.

"The third choice is to stay in your room and do nothing," Max said.

"Hide out and hope that this vampire thing wears off. But that's dangerous because..."

"I know" Tyson interrupted him. " Because what if it _doesn't_ wear off? What if I _can't_ stop myself from

biting someone?"

"So what are you going to do?" Max asked quietly.

"There's a fourth choice" Tyson told Max.

"Huh? What fourth choice?" Max asked nervously.

"Maybe being a vampire is way cool." Tyson grinned evilly. "Maybe I should just go around biting people."

Tyson saw a flicker of fear in Max's eyes. And he loved it!

* * *

DAS:Ok, I'm gonna need help. Which choice should Tyson do?

Choice 1: Go back to the shop and ask Candy for help?

Choice 2:Call the rest of the team?

Choice 3:Wait in his room?  
or

Choice 4: Be a vampire and go around biting people?

DAS:You decide!


End file.
